1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly that includes two electrical connectors which are interconnected by engagement of contact pins and pin holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector assembly is shown to comprise a first electrical connector 7 and a second electrical connector 8. The first electrical connector 7 includes an insulating first housing 71, an annular first metal shield 73 mounted on one end of the first housing 71, a first terminal unit disposed within the first metal shield 73, and two bolts 91 disposed respectively on two opposite sides of the first housing 71. The first terminal unit consists of a plurality of parallel contact pins 72. The second electrical connector 8 includes a second housing 81, an annular second metal shield 83 mounted on one end of the second housing 81, a blocking portion 84 connected to the second housing 81, a second terminal unit disposed on the second metal shield 83, and two nuts 92 disposed respectively on two opposite sides of the blocking portion 84. The second terminal unit consists of a plurality of pin holes 82 for insertion of the contact pins 72 therein. The first and second electrical connectors 7, 8 are interconnected through inter-engagement among the first and second metal shields 73, 83, the contact pins and pin holes 72, 82, and the bolts and nuts 91, 92.
However, in actual use, the bolts 91 are usually not completely threaded to the nuts 92 so that when the first electrical connector 7 is accidentally pushed or pulled, a small relative swinging movement will take place between the first and second electrical connectors 7, 8 that may result in separation of the same.